Going Under
by Batdz Angel
Summary: How long does it take a person to break? An AntiTom fanfiction, songfic, so you were warned…


**The one and only Batdz Angel**

**Is Proud to present**

**A ****_Daria_**** Fanfiction**

© Copyrighted 1997 to 2002, _Daria_ is the property of MTV (Music Television) and the property of its creators. I am in no way affiliated with either and this is merely for entertainment purposes. The song "Going Under" belongs to the group Evanescence, I do not have any affiliation with said group.

If you would like to tell me what you thought of this fanfic, please send an email to me, Batdz Angel, at _chelita777@aol.com_. Also, if you would like to draw any fanart, please let me know what of and where it shall be posted. Thanks!

Some people consider songfics to be a waste of writing. I actually specialize in this area and have been told that I have a knack for it. Anyways, enjoy the story and let me know what you think! 

**Summary:** How long does it take a person to break? An Anti-Tom fanfiction, songfic, so you were warned…

**Going Under**

**By Batdz angel (\0/)**

Daria Morgendorffer frowned and said, "Tom, would you please just _listen_ to me?"

"Fine," her boyfriend Tom Sloane said throwing up his hands. "What Daria?"

She pinched the bridge of her nose and said, "I have to go to this damn fair. Li is _making_ us go. Would you please just go with me and not give me a hard time about it?"

"I don't like fairs Daria," Tom said matter-of-factly. "You know this."

"Goddamn it," Daria snapped. "I'm not saying you have to _like _the fact that you're going to it, just go!"

Tom frowned and said, "Daria. Be reasonable. Why should I go?"

She stared at him incredulously. 

_Now I will tell you-_

_What I've done for you…_

"Why?" she repeated hollowly. "Why? Because you're my boyfriend, that's why!"

"I don't drag you to any of the things I have to go to do I?" he asked plausibly.

"That's because you never ask if I want to go!" she replied bitterly. "Forget it Tom. Just forget the whole damn idea. I'll go alone. In fact-" she got to her feet, backpack in hand. "Just forget I even _mentioned_ the possibility of you giving me something in return for what I've done for you."

_Fifty thousand tears I've cried-_

_Screaming, deceiving-_

_And bleeding for you-_

_And you still won't hear me…_

"Daria," Tom said surprise coloring his face. "Please, let's talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about," Daria answered icily. "If you can't do me the slightest favor without expecting something in return, then we have nothing to discuss…"

With that, she turned and marched out the door.

_Don't want your hand-_

_This time-_

_I'll save myself…_

Daria scowled at the familiar car parked in front of the school. Her best friend, Jane Lane, whistled and said, "Young Thomas must be coming to grovel, yes?"

Daria didn't answer but said, "If he asks, I died and left him nothing."

Jane winced at the fury in her tone and said, "Daria?"

"I don't want to talk about it," her friend answered flatly.

_Maybe I'll wake up for once-_

_Not tormented, daily defeated by you…_

Daria ran a hand through her thick hair as she studied her history assignment. Frowning, she highlighted a passage and started as Quinn's voice called from downstairs.

"Daria! Tom's here!"

She grunted and got to her feet, trudging downstairs to see her boyfriend standing at the bottom of the stairs. She narrowed her eyes at him as she walked down the stairs and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What?" she said irritably.

"I wanted to apologize," he said. "I shouldn't have given you so much grief. I mean, what the hell are boyfriends for? I should enjoy going to your school functions and being put through hell with you."

Daria sighed and looked at him.

_Just when I thought-_

_I'd reached the bottom-_

_I'm dying again…_

"What do you want to do tonight?" Daria asked Tom as they sat in her living room, watching TV. Tom shrugged and glanced down at her from where she was nestled comfortably in the crook of his arm. 

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" he answered.  

"Well, this is highly pathetic," Daria commented. "Neither of us have any ideas. Hmm…TV?"

Tom chuckled. "Sounds good."

The phone rang.

_I'm going under-_

_Drowning in you…_

"Could you get that?" Daria asked as she got to her feet and went to the kitchen. "I'm craving fattening foods."

"Ah, the Cravings," Tom nodded wisely as he reached for the cordless phone. "I knew you well Daria."

She snorted. 

_I'm falling forever-_

_I've got to-_

_Break through…_

"Hello?"

"Yo!"

"Hey Jane," Daria said as she cradled the phone between her shoulder and chin. "What's up?"

"Where were you last night?"

Daria frowned. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "Tom and I stayed here at my house and watched some bad paid programs."

Jane paused. "You mean he didn't tell you I called?"

_I'm going under…_

"What are you talking about?" Daria asked a knot forming in her stomach.

"You've got to be joking," Jane said disbelievingly. "Damn it. Last night was really important to Trent and the guys. There were talent scouts at the Zen Daria! Trent really wanted you to be there…"

"Tell him thanks for asking me to go," Daria said eyeing Tom as he returned from the kitchen, holding two sodas. "I'll talk to you later Jane."

"Later Amiga," Jane said as she hung up.

_Blurring and stirring-_

_The truth and the lies…_

"Why didn't you tell me that Jane called?" Daria asked as she tossed the phone onto the bed.

Tom looked up with surprise. "I didn't think it was important."

Daria shook her head. "I can't believe you," she said. "Last night was important to Trent and the rest of Mystik Spiral. They had talent scouts at the Zen, Tom. Trent needed me there."

"Why?" Tom asked. "You're Jane's best friend, not his."

Daria raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

_So I don't know-_

_What's real-_

_And what's not…_

"What gives you the right to judge my relationship with Trent that way?" she demanded. "He and I are friends Tom. We've been friends since I moved here."

"That's only because you're friends with Jane," he answered sardonically. "I mean, what kind of conversations could you have with him anyway?"

"Meaningful ones," she snapped. "Ones that you can't even understand."

_Always confusing the thoughts-_

_In my head-_

_So I can't trust-_

_Myself anymore…_

"Daria, please don't be angry," he said soothingly. "I didn't think you wanted to go out last night, that's why I didn't mention Jane's phone call…"

"You lied to me!" Daria said angrily. "God, Tom, I asked you who called and you said that it wasn't anyone important! Is Jane unimportant in my life? No! She's my best friend!"

"Oh, so I should just let her take up your time?" he replied sharply. "God, Daria, grow up. Jane can't be by your side all the time you know!"

_I'm dying again…_

"Get out Tom," Daria said suddenly feeling weary. "Just…get out…"

His eyes widened. "Daria-" he began.

"No," she cut him off. "I'm tired of this. Just get out. I can't even _look_ at you right now…"

_I'm going under-_

_Drowning in you…_

The front door opened and Trent Lane peered at her through dark eyes. "Hey Daria," he said warmly as he stepped back, letting her pass. "Janey went running. You gonna wait?"

"Yeah," Daria sighed as she sat down on the couch. "Actually, I came to talk to you. I'm sorry I wasn't at the Zen last night. Tom didn't tell me that Jane called…"

"Don't worry about it," Trent waved a hand at her as he sat down beside her. "I understand Daria. And I don't blame you."

"I'm not the one to blame," Daria mumbled. "Tom is."

"Whoa," Trent raised his eyebrows at her. "You sound mad."

_I'm falling forever-_

_I've got to-_

_Break through…_

"He lied to me Trent," Daria finally said. "He made it seem as if the only reason you thought of me was because of Jane. And it really hurt, you know? I mean, I like to think that you and me are friends, regardless of the fact that I met Jane first…"

"We are friends Daria," Trent said as he gave her a one-armed hug. "Hell, you're the only girl I know that can understand me. To be honest, I'm jealous of the fact that Tom got to you first…"

Daria glanced at him and smiled slightly. "Thanks Trent," she said with a sigh. "I appreciate it. You always seem to know what to say to make me feel better."

_So go on-_

_And scream…_

Trent looked at her. "It's my job," he deadpanned with a twinkle in his eye.

Daria laughed. Sighing, she leaned back and said, "Jane say when she'd be back?"

"Nope."

"Hmm. TV?"

"Cool." Trent reached for the remote as the front door opened and Tom entered, saying, "Daria? Are you here…?" before pausing at the sight of them on the couch. His eyes narrowed and he said, "What's going on?"

Daria raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you talking about?" she said. "We're sitting here, waiting for a decent TV show…"

"We're in for a long wait," Trent commented as he leaned back and used the remote to surf through the channels.

Tom stared at them both.

_Scream at me-_

_I'm so far away…_

"How could you do this to me?" he demanded eyes on Daria. 

Daria stared back at him, eyes slightly confused. "Do what?" she said timidly. "I haven't _done_ anything."

"Oh, so the fact that you were on the couch together doesn't mean anything?" he snapped. "Don't act stupid Daria. Be honest with me."

Daria gazed at him for a moment, her eyes dark. Why was she even going to explain herself? She hadn't done anything wrong. 

And she realized then what Tom meant to her.

_I won't be broken again…_

"Go to hell Sloane," Daria said flatly. "In fact, go and stay there."

"Daria!"

"I'm sick of you Tom," Daria said sharply. "I'm sick of you and your damn passive-aggressive crap. It's over, all right? We're over. I don't even know why I went out with you in the first place, much less kissed you. It was a complete mistake." She inhaled and Trent's arm slid around her shoulders, squeezing her slightly.

"I don't need you Tom. I never did."

Tom made some sort of noise and then spun, slamming the door behind him.

Daria let out a breath of air and said, "Well. Anything decent on TV?"

Trent sighed. "Only a made for TV movie."

Daria shrugged. "I've seen worse."

Trent chuckled and Daria settled herself on the couch, nestled in the crook of his arm. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and smiled, thinking, I could learn to like this… as she focused her eyes on the television.

Unseen, Trent glanced at her and smiled, pride written in his eyes.

_I've got to breathe-_

_I can't keep-_

_Going under…_

**FINIS**


End file.
